In the field of machines for forming absorbent sanitary articles, such as nappies for babies, sanitary towels or the like, there are a plurality of prior art solutions depending on the articles which are to be made.
The prior art absorbent sanitary articles comprise an absorbent padding or pad which is normally enclosed between a permeable inner layer of non-woven fabric and an impermeable outer layer of polyethylene.
Usually, the absorbent pads for absorbent sanitary articles are relatively thick and are obtained by cutting into lengths a continuous web comprising an aggregate of absorbent material.
The lengths thus obtained are inserted in a continuous composite web comprising, externally, the above-mentioned inner layer and the above-mentioned outer layer in the form of respective webs.
However, the machines for making the absorbent articles have significant drawbacks.
Firstly, these machines have large dimensions due to the production of the entire absorbent sanitary article by superposing successive layers extending in the form of a web.
The prior art machines are also relative slow and not very versatile since they do not allow modifications to be easily made based on changes to the features of the finished product.